


An Android Family

by NothingIsWeird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Belly, Birth, Deviant Connor, Difficult Labor, Emergency - Freeform, Experiment, Friendship, Gen, Growth, Male - Freeform, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Science, Upgrade - Freeform, big - Freeform, delivery, deviant, difficult, enhancement, fast, labor, modification, rapid, reproduction, scared, stomach, straight male, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIsWeird/pseuds/NothingIsWeird
Summary: Connor elects to have an upgrade that will allow him to reproduce for the sake of keeping android production alive. But things don't proceed as smoothly as they should and of course it's Hank who helps the android through his unusual pregnancy.





	1. An Android Family

Two months after the android revolution the deviants in Detroit began to act on their newly established rights and freedom. One of the rights that androids had achieved was the right to reproduction. Several androids had initiated a special form of their regeneration programs that allowed the androids to replicate their internal bio-components from within once a gestational bio-component had been installed.

One of the androids who decided to use the new program was Connor; the last standing prototype from Cyberlife and by all account an endangered specie.

Connor had spent the afternoon at the relocated Jericho sanctuary at the heart of the city to receive the necessary upgrade to his system. After the procedure he went to visit Hank at the detective's home to speak to him in person about his decision.

"You did, WHAT?" Hank asked as he fell back against his couch. "Why?!"

"I'm the last of my kind, I need to do this in order to keep my current model alive."

"So you went and got yourself... knocked up?"

"Pregnant."

"Right. Same thing."

"I have the right to do so, and I wish to do my part in allowing androids to continue to thrive without the means of human intervention."

"Just because you CAN reproduce doesn't mean you have to."

"I know this. But I would like to do so."

"Can I ask why?"

"Namely I'm curious about the experience, but I would also like the chance to be a parent."

"But you're a MALE. How is this even possible?"

"Externally yes, I appear exclusively male. But internally all android bio-components and functions are identical. We don't have set genders or reproductive limitations like humans.  However this modification will randomly select the outward gender of the android fetus as it develops; similar to the way genetic selection chooses the gender in human fetuses."

"So you don't need a mate to have a kid?"

 

 

"That's right.  Androids can clone their programming to create a secondary android fetus at will.  At least once the program has been fully implemented I will be able to engage it and impregnate myself."

"Okay, I guess I get it. Are you already, uh... 'expecting'?"  Hank was staring at Connor's still flat stomach like he was expecting to see a pregnant belly suddenly appear.

"No. The implantation of the gestational bio-component had been completed this afternoon, but my regeneration program has yet to utilize it."

"How will you know if you do become pregnant?"

"I will receive an update from my system during my morning self diagnostic."

"And how long will it take once you are pregnant? Nine months like in humans?"

"Nine weeks."

"That soon?  Fuck."

"Yes. Unlike organic lifeforms that require cellular regeneration and growth over prolonged periods of time, android bio-components and skeletal frames only need to download the appropriate build from my own memory.  The fetus is essentially being cloned from my own programming with my self-repair system and software."

"Do you need to do anything special to keep your little 'miracle' healthy?"

"I will require additional thirium to ensure my gestational bio-component will be able to properly support the developing android fetus and supply blood to its systems as it grows. Also, I will need to remove the skeletal frame from over my lower abdomen as the bio-component expands over time."

"Is your apartment big enough to handle another android?"

"Yes. I have a second room that will comfortably support the infant once it's born."

"And do you know anything about raising kids?"

"No. But I will learn. And as this is another android instead of a human child it will not require diaper changes, only nightly feedings of additional thirium as it continues to develop its programming once it has been born."

"And when it's time to be born, what's going to happen to you?"

"I will go into labor like any other expecting life form. Again, androids do not have distinguished genders. I can deliver the child without the need of technical intervention and essentially do so 'naturally'."

"One more question and then I'll stop bothering you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you completely sure you want to do this? Having a kid is a HUGE responsibility and you can't just change your mind."

"I have thought about this carefully for the past two months. I am certain."

"Okay then." Hank wanted to say he was happy for Connor but he was still perplexed about android reproduction to say anything else. "Good luck, then."

"I appreciate it."

* * *

Two weeks after Connor had the upgrade he had resumed his duty at the precinct and seemed completely normal. It wasn't until his l.e.d. turned yellow and he put a hand to his stomach did he realize that something had changed. Hank had noticed something was wrong as soon as he saw Connor's light turn yellow.

"Connor, you okay?" Hank had continued to let Connor use the desk across from his own and noticed the android seemed a little off.

"I do not know. I have a strange pressure in my stomach."

"Are you sick?"

"I do not know what 'sick' feels like."

Hank didn't want to take any chances. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom." Hank held open the men's room door for the android. "Go inside."

Connor kept a hand to his stomach as he walked into the designated room. Hank pointed to the vacant bathroom stall and watched as the android walked inside.

"If you feel sick you get sick in here, and puke in there."

"How do I-"

Hank put his hand on Connor's back and forced him to turn around as he suddenly vomited into the toilet and coughed.

"That's how."

Connor wiped off his mouth on the back of his hand. "Was that what 'sick' is?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You've never puked before?"

"No."

"Is puking up that blue blood crap normal?"

"It is when an android has a foreign contaminant in their system, or needs to expel excess thirium."

"Why would have extra thirium in your system?"

"It would happen if I had ingested more thirium than required or if-"

"If what?"

"I just ran a self-diagnostic."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong.  It's actually very good news."

"What's up?"

"I am... pregnant."

"Wha-  Oh... Oh right, _that_. When did it happen?"

"I had successfully conceived last night. My system only now registered that I am pregnant."

"Why the delay in the notification?"

"Unknown. It may have been a glitch since the added bio-component wasn't a part of my initial program."

"Well, uh, congratulations. I guess."

"Thank you."

"We better tell Captain Fowler that you're now on maternity leave, or whatever. I can't let you get hurt in the field."

"Agreed." Connor put his hand back over his stomach and gently began to rub as the knowledge of his pregnancy filled him with joy. "I would also like to stock up on the extra thirium I will require throughout this experience."

"Yeah, okay.  We'll get you taken care of this afternoon."

**-WEEK ONE-**

Connor was walking about his apartment in more casual clothes of a pale blue t-shirt and blue jeans as he prepared for his growing baby. After stocking up on a generous amount of thirium he had busied himself with converting the spare bedroom in his apartment into the baby's room, complete with a crib and several stuffed animals as was customary for humans to do.

Hank stopped by the apartment to check in on his partner and found Connor sitting on the floor of the converted bedroom already putting the crib together.

"It's a little early for that."

"I would prefer to everything ready for when the baby is born."

"You still feeling sick?"

"No. My system has adjusted to the the shift in my thirium volume and my random bouts of sickness stopped two days ago.  I can now ingest my extra thirium without purging it from unexpected sickness."

"That's good. Since you're already putting together the room, have you thought of any names yet?"

"Yes. Many." Connor stood up and revealed the slight swelling mass in his lower abdomen. It wasn't noticeable except to Hank who was already looking to see if the android was showing yet. "But I haven't decided."

"I know you said that androids don't have decided genders, but... uh..."

"If my offspring is of a masculine design or feminine design I will name them accordingly."

"Any favorites yet?"

"No." Connor's hand went back to his stomach and his l.e.d. turned yellow as he gently rubbed the steadily growing mass.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I merely require additional thirium."

"Oh." Hank stepped aside as the android exited the bedroom and took a pouch of thirium from the largest cabinet in the small kitchenette. "Do you need anything else? I can help you out for a while if you want."

"Help me how?"

"You know, run errands, drive you to, uh, 'doctor's appointments', help you by furniture for the baby."

"Thank you lieutenant. But I will be just fine on my own."

"Okay, but don't hesitate to ask if you need help."

"I won't."

**-WEEK TWO-**

Connor was starting to show even more and was drinking more thirium than he had anticipated. Taking Hank up on his offer Connor called and asked the detective to bring him additional thirium to replenish his already dwindling supply at the apartment.  As Hank carried two large boxes into the apartment he could stop himself from staring at Connor's distending belly.

"Damn, you're already showing."

"Yes." Connor's hand instinctively went over his belly bump. "The growth rate is nominal but it appears that my gestational bio-component is retaining more thirium than I had initially calculated. I had also been required to remove the protective frame from over my abdomen to allow the gestational bio-component to expand accordingly without causing harm to the growing fetus."

"Does it hurt?"

"I am experiencing mild discomfort from the additional weight pressing against my gyroscope that causes random dizziness, but I am not in any pain."

"Well, I brought you the extra thirium you asked for. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Thank you Hank. I will pay for the-"

"Don't worry about it. It's on me."

"Thank you."

"Look, I know you can handle this on your own but I don't want you to be in this apartment by yourself all the time. There are still a lot of android hating humans in the city and they would definitely see a pregnant android as an easy target."

"I will consider your offer, but I am convinced I'll be safe here."

"That doesn't mean I won't be checking in on you from time to time."

"I know you will, Hank.  And I appreciate your help."

"Right."  Looking down at his watch Hank decided it was time to head off to work.  "I'll check on you next week."

**-WEEK THREE-**

Connor was unexpectedly awoken from his rest mode by a gentle shake of his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw Hank leaning over him in his bed and didn't know why he was there.

"Lieutenant?"

"You didn't answer your phone. I was worried."

"I apologize. I require additional rest as well as additional thirium."

Pushing aside his top quilt Connor revealed his larger belly that was now noticeable to everyone who saw him.

"Jeez, kid."

Connor put both of his hands over his stomach as he stood upright. "I believe this is what you'd call a 'growth spurt'."

"One hell of a spurt!" Hank pushed Connor's hands away and lifted up his shirt to look at the android's bigger belly. "You look about five months along, not three."

"I think my masculine frame compared to that of a feminine frame makes my growth appear more substantial."

"No way, you're a lot bigger than you should be at this point in your pregnancy."

"How do you know?"

"Susan. My ex-wife. I watched her like a hawk throughout her pregnancy. I did the same for my sister when she was pregnant with my nieces."

"I see."

"I'm not trying worry you or tell you what to do, but I think you should let a technician check you out. Especially since your own system didn't detect that you were pregnant until AFTER you were sick at work."

"I can assure you lieutenant, I am in fair health.  So is the baby."

"Fine." Hank dropped Connor's shirt and stepped back as Connor pulled the shirt back down to cover his belly. "But I'm going to go get your more thirium just in case. I don't want you going outside looking like that. You might as well paint a big red bullseye on your back."

"I imagine you are correct."  Holding onto his belly almost like a basketball in his hands Connor looked down at himself with a curious stare.  "This would most certainly draw unwanted attention."

**-WEEK FOUR-**

Showing a rather prominent belly Connor was having trouble keeping his stomach covered under his tightening shirta. It was a little embarrassing for the android but fortunately no one was around to stare at him, unless Hank had stopped by to check on him. Switching from blue jeans into sweatpants Connor felt slightly more comfortable as his belly wasn't as constricted by the looser fitting fabric.

Connor rested on his couch with his hands on his belly when Hank entered the apartment unannounced.

"Connor, you really need to start locking your-"

Hank stopped and stared at the android, or more specifically, the android's bigger belly.

"You don't have to say it lieutenant."

"Say what? You need to lock your door or that you're already getting big?"

"I dislike the staring lieutenant."

"Sorry. It's just hard not to look."

Connor's l.e.d. flashed yellow and he pressed his hands firmer against the sides of his overinflated-basketball sized stomach.

"You okay over there?"

"Yes... I am merely experiencing the first movements of the growing android. I haven't felt any motion until now."

"It's kicking?"

"Yes."

"You know Connor, most people sound more excited about the first time they feel the baby kick."

"I assure you, I am excited. But it's also very unusual."  He smiled at his partner warmly.  "It is difficult to explain or comprehend these new emotions.  I have never felt life moving about inside of my body before.  It's amazing."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Would you like to feel it?"

"I... uh..."

Hank walked over to the couch tentatively as he stared at his partner with blatant confusion on his face.

"Here." Connor lifted his palm away from where he had been feeling the baby kicking.  "Put your hand right there."

Slowly Hank lowered his hand down to Connor's distended stomach and pressed down lightly. Within a few seconds Hank felt the gentle movements of the kicks against his palm.

"Whoa, that feels like..."

"A baby?"

"Yeah. That's incredible."

"You should feel it from my position."

"Yeah, no thanks. Even if human males could carry a child I think I'm too old for that kind of thing."

"What does age have to do with raising a child?"

Hank appreciated the comment. "Nothing. It's just a weird human view of the world."

"But you enjoyed having a child of your own, didn't you?"

"Every damn second of it.  I know you will, too."

**-WEEK FIVE-**

Connor was pacing about his apartment anxiously with one hand over his stomach and the other against the small of his back. The weight of his growing belly was beginning to strain his systems and he found himself needing more and more thirium to keep his own supply full while also gestating the child he was carrying.  Hank opened the apartment door with another box of thirium under his arm and he placed it on the counter in the kitchenette for the android.

"Hey Connor, sorry I'm a little late. Traffic was-"

Connor stopped pacing and turned to look at Hank directly. "It's okay Hank."

"Damn. You look like you're about seven or eight months along already."

"Yes." Connor rubbed his hand over the dome of his stomach. "The growth rate has been impressive to say the least."

"That's putting it mildly."

Staring down at the swell of his stomach Connor calculated the weight of the baby and compared it to his own weight before the pregnancy.  In the first five weeks, the equivalent to five months for humans, he had put on almost twenty five pounds.  The pressure in his belly was also beginning to stretch out the protective layer of his artificial skin to the point where his bellybutton was pulled flat against the surface.

"I believe there needs to be more calculations done on android gestation growth rates as I am approximately 18% than I should be at this point."

"But you're both healthy?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters.  Here's your thirium."

"Thank you."

Hank watched as Connor opened the dark blue cardboard box and greedily downed the fist pouch of blue blood while he kept his hand over his back.

"You okay?"

"My back has become sore from compensating for the additional weight in my front."

"Back pain is normal if that's any form of consolation."

"It's not. In fact-" Connor suddenly leaned forward against the kitchen counter as he pressed his hand over his stomach and his l.e.d. blinked yellow.

"Connor?"

Hank put one hand on Connor's middle back and the other against the side of his stomach as he checked on the suddenly ill android. There was a strange pressure building in Connor's stomach as the gestational bio-component expanded tangibly and visibly under the detectives' hands.

"What the hell is this?  Connor, what's wrong?"

"...There is a sharp pain in my stomach and the baby is growing much faster than anticipated. I do not know what's happening to me but I fear the baby maybe becoming too big for my body to handle."

"I'm taking you to see a technician. Come on."

"Thank you, I want to see a technician."

Hank took off his large dark coat and draped it over Connor's shoulder to help the android conceal his large belly as he helped Connor to walk through the apartment door and down to the car in the parking lot outside.  Locating the nearest clinic Hank instructed Connor to remain in the backseat of the car while he went inside to see if they could help a pregnant android. Fortunately they could.

The door to the backseat opened as an android who worked at the clinic presented Connor with a wheelchair to help push him inside the clinic for an examination.  Once inside Hank helped the other android lift Connor out of the wheelchair and onto the examination table where another technician could assess his condition.

"You comfortable?" Hank asked compassionately.

"As comfortable as I can be."  Connor's hand rolled over his bigger belly for emphasis.

"Did your system show anything wrong?"

"Merely a warning about the miscalculated weight gain of the baby. It's no doubt the source of the pain."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

The technician entered the room and wheeled an ultrasound machine next to the exam table beside Connor. "Hello, I'm Dr. Clarkson. I understand you've been experiencing pain in your abdomen associated with your gestation?"

"Yes. I am five weeks along and am approximately 18% larger than I should be." Connor confirmed as he rubbed his hand over his stomach again. "I had also experienced a notable growth spurt less than ten minutes ago bringing the growth rate up to 22%.  I suspect the sudden pain to be a result of the unusually large weight of the baby."

"I agree. But I want to examine you to be sure. Please lift up your shirt."

Connor pulled his white t-shirt up from over his already partially concealed stomach and held his breath.

"This won't hurt."

Turning on the machine Dr. Clarkson placed some cool gel on Connor's distended belly and pressed the wand of the machine against Connor's stomach.  She stared at the display monitor attached as a surprisingly humanoid shape appeared on the monitor and was actively moving about. There was also a rapid heartbeat echoing from the machine as the wand moved about casually.

"The baby is healthy and active. Strong heartbeat, good size.  Hm, it looks like your gestational bio-component is retaining more thirium than what would be considered normal.  I can see a darker mass behind the baby, but it's still very much healthy."

Connor let out his breath in relief.  "Healthy.  That's good."

Hank was in awe of the sight. "That's incredible..."

Dr. Clarkson made her assessment. "You're larger than anticipated for someone at your current state of gestation, but it's nothing serious. Since you're a prototype it's likely your system is having difficulty properly calibrating your gestational rate which is why you're experiencing frequent growth spurts. Your pain was either pressure from the baby's growth spurt or your system recalibrating itself for impending birth by simulating a Braxton-Hicks contraction."

Hank let out his own held breath as Dr. Clarkson turned off the machine.

"Due to your unusual rate of growth I must insist you go on bedrest for the duration of your pregnancy."

"Bedrest?"

"But if you live alone I must admit you for observation."

Hank volunteered quickly. "He can live with me. We're detectives and he's my partner at the precinct. I'll watch him."

"That's good."  Dr. Clarkson agreed to the arrangement.  "Do you have an adequate supply of thirium?"

"Yeah, and I can pack up what's left in his apartment and take it to my house."

"Take this."  The technician pulled a card from her labcoat pocket and gave it to Hank.  "It'll get you a discount on thirium since he's expecting a child."

"Uh... Thanks."  Hank took the business card and slipped it into his own pocket.  "Let's get you home. The guest bedroom is all yours Connor."

"Thanks..."

Connor wiped the gel from his distended stomach and awkwardly slid off the table with Hank's help. As he stood upright he pulled his shirt back down as best as he could over his large belly only to fail to cover the rapidly expanded dome of his abdomen, and his face turned blue with blush at the size of his grown stomach.

"Keep the coat."  Hank handed the large overcoat to Connor to wear.

"Thanks."

Hank escorted Connor out of the clinic and helped him to sit down in the front seat of the car. Connor fastened the seatbelt but kept the strap atop his stomach rather than over it to ensure nothing constricted his belly.

"Connor try not to worry."

"I am trying."

Connor's hands rubbed over his stomach nervously as the baby began to kick more rapidly and stronger than before.

"I just don't want to lose this baby. I already love it so much..."

Hank put his hand behind Connor's head and rubbed at the android's hair.

"Everything will be fine."

Wiping a way a tear from his eye Connor just silently nodded his head in agreement as he stared at belly and watched a faint movement fluttering under his skin just beneath the surface.  The baby was indeed healthy and active.

**-WEEK SIX-**

Connor was sitting on the couch in Hank's livingroom with the large dog Sumo sitting on the floor beside him. Connor was experiencing additional back pain from his big belly and it was getting too difficult for him to get up from the couch without help, but since he was supposed to be resting Hank had little sympathy in helping the android to stand up just to 'stretch his legs'.

The pressure in his belly had finally been enough to make his bellybutton turn outward and made a little bump at the peak of his bigger bump.

"Here's some thirium." Hank walked into the livingroom and handed the pouch to Connor.

"Thanks."

"I swear you got even bigger in the last ten seconds since I saw you."

"Not funny."

"It's a _little_ funny."

"And I'm just a _little_ pregnant."

"Good to see you didn't lose your sense of humor."

Connor winced in discomfort as the baby kicked him again. The kicks were become more abundant and strong enough to be seen through Connor's skin even from a distance.

"Damn, that looks painful."

"It's not painful, just unusual. Look Hank, I appreciate you taking care of me but you don't have to stay cooped up with me all day long."

"I don't mind. I don't have a huge social life anyway."

Finishing off the thirium Connor rubbed at his kicking stomach again.  "How do humans endure this for nine months? I only have three weeks left and I feel like I'm going to explode or get torn open."

"Don't ask me, I never gave birth."

"But you were there when your ex-wife did."

"Watching is completely different from doing Connor."

"I don't think the labor or delivery is going to be anymore enjoyable than the gestation period."

"Are you getting scared?"

"No.  I'm just anxious."

"Don't worry about it. When the time comes I'll get you back to the clinic and they'll take care of you."

"Thanks, Hank."

**-WEEK SEVEN-**

Connor had outgrown all of the shirts he owned and was now borrowing Hank's shirts to keep his stomach covered. As he grew in size he grew in discomfort. Choosing to remain in his bedroom atop the large, soft mattress Connor spent hours contemplating the possible names he could give his child once it was born, but he was still indecisive.  Hank made sure to bring Connor extra pouches of thirium as well as books to read to keep his mind preoccupied while he was at work. The only exercise Connor got while on bedrest revolved around letting Sumo in and out of the house every few hours.

"Ow." Connor complained as he received yet another strong kick to his ribs. "Stop moving, please."

Pressure returned to his stomach and Connor watched as his belly pushed itself outward by a full inch as the baby kicked at him relentlessly.  The bottom of the t-shirt rode up enough to expose the underside of his belly revealing a pale blue line that was beginning to stretch over the taut flesh of his stomach.  Placing his hand on his now larger belly Connor just calculated the baby's weight at almost seven pounds and his overall weight gain from the excessive thrium intake to be up to thirty six pounds altogether.

Walking into Connor's bedroom Hank greeted the android with some thirium after returning from work. "I know you're sick of hearing this question, but how're you feeling?"

"Heavy."

"Relax, two more weeks and it'll be over."

Connor jumped as a particularly strong kick caught him off guard.

Hank could see the movement from where he stood in the doorway and honed in on it.

"How can you stand that all day?"

"I get-" Another kick. "used to it. But I do wish I could do something to have the baby sleep when I want to sleep."

Hank lightly placed his hand down over the top of Connor's stomach near his out turned bellybutton and felt the numerous kicks under his hand.

"Huh... Pretty active for just one kid.  Maybe it's getting cramped and is trying to make more room for itself."

Connor finished the thirium and put the empty pouch down beside his bed on the dresser.  "Any interesting cases while I'm stuck in bed?"

"Nah, just a few muggings and the occasional mistaken in identity with paranoid old ladies and deviants."

"I miss working."

"I know you do, just be patient."

"I'm trying." Connor rubbed his stomach anxiously. "I really am."

**-WEEK EIGHT-**

Connor walked about the livingroom in slow strides as he rubbed one hand over his stomach and pressed the second against his back. A sharp pain hit him on and off all day long as he endured the mounting discomfort of his massive stomach and continuously counted the numerous kicks that bombarded his stomach for hours at a time.

"Connor, sit down. Walking isn't going to make that baby come any faster."

"Is there any way to advance labor?"

"Considering you have one week left to go, no. Sit down."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It hurts."

"Why don't you try taking a shower? The hot water might help you relax. Just DON'T slip and fall. I won't be held accountable for that."

"At this point I'll try anything."

Connor shuffled out of the livingroom and into the bathroom. As he pulled off his oversized t-shirt Connor examined his growing stomach in the mirror and noted the pale blue vertical line stretching down the front of his stomach and that his navel had been pushed outward from the mounting pressure of his enlarged stomach to an almost comical degree.  As he carefully slipped off the rest of his clothes Connor stepped into the shower and let the warm water fall over him. The warmth of the water did seem to ease his discomfort but not enough much to his disappointment. Pressing his hand over his bare stomach Connor noticed that his belly was seeming to drop down lower since that morning, but by all account he wasn't due for another week; or by human standards another month.

A little worried Connor ran another self-diagnostic but nothing was reported unusual except for the larger than expected baby forcing his belly to grow larger than anticipated as a result.  Frustrated with his own body Connor turned off the shower and stepped back out. Drying himself off with a towel Connor put back on the baggier clothes and noted his belly one last time in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. Small bumps against his taught skin pushed out as the baby kicked him relentlessly and he rubbed his hands affectionately over the bumps in response.

Returning to the livingroom Connor noted a loud rumble of thunder and his led turned red. "Storm's coming."

"Yeah, the precinct has everyone on stand-by just in case."

"I think this is the first time I'm glad I won't be expected to help."

Hank stared at Connor warily. "You okay?"

"Just sore.  Why?"

"You look... different."

Connor put his hand on his large stomach and rubbed it. "Is it this?"

"Don't be a smart ass with me. Connor, I think your belly dropped.  And if that's the case then that means your body is getting ready for labor."

Connor's eyes went wide as he looked over at Hank. "I believe it has, too."

"Do you want to go to a clinic just in case?"

"No. My system will inform me the second labor begins. And I have another week."

"I don't know about that. Human babies don't like to stick to a schedule and I don't think android babies are any better."

A sudden downpour of rain drenched the house as thunder rumbled again and lightning began to flash. Strong gusts of wind shook the house and caused the power to flicker as the lines swayed in the breeze.

"Neither do storms."  Connor suddenly let out a gasp of pain and clutched at his stomach.

"Connor?"

"...It's nothing. Just a Braxton-Hicks contraction."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... My system hasn't registered any labor and I've been having them for the past two days."

The storm began to pick up in strength quickly causing the power to fluctuate and the lights to briefly flicker.

"Okay, just in case something does happen we should have a plan. What do I do if you happen to go into labor?"

"You have emergency first-aid training in the event of human women going into labor, yes?"

"Yeah, I've delivered kids before."

"Then you should be fine. Android delivery and birth has been programmed to mirror human labor."

"...so right between your legs?"

"Yes. I have no designated gender and thus no designated genitalia to speak of."

"Then how will-"

"The bio-component upgrade has made additional modifications to my frame. There is now a birth canal where there had once been nothing."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse to be honest with you."

"I will also require thirium to replace what I lose during the delivery."

"Gotcha' covered. Anything else?"

"The strain of labor may cause my system to overheat. Cooling methods may-"

The house shook under another gust of wind and a massive tree fell from the neighbors yard with a loud crash over the street.

"What the hell?!" Hank looked out the window and saw the carnage outside.

Connor leaned forward against the couch and squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain tore through his abdomen. Putting his hand over his stomach Connor let out a mild gasp of surprise as he felt belly expand with the final growth spurt that wasn't programmed to occur for another week. Slipping the waistband of his sweatpants a little lower to accommodate his suddenly bigger belly Connor lifted up the now tight t-shirt up to look down at his painfully tight and distended stomach with a nervous stare.

Moving to sit down on the couch Connor cradled his heavy, massive belly and let out a deep breath. The android looked overdue and incredibly uncomfortable.

"Connor? You good?"

"...I don't know. My programming is not cooperating as it should."

"You look like you're going to explode!"

"I _feel_ like my abdomen is going to tear open at any moment."

Hank stared at Connor's distended stomach warily as he watched the frequent kicking that was visible as bumps against Connor's skin begin to lessen as the motions began move lower in his abdomen.  The baby was beginning to move downward in Connor's body.

"I'm going to go put Sumo in the laundry room so he doesn't get in the way. I'm also getting some candles and a flashlight."

"What for?"

"If the power goes out AND if you're about to do what I think you're going to do, then I want to be prepared."

"But my system isn't registering any-"

"Then why is your light still red and why do you look like you're in pain?"

"The Braxton-Hicks contractions are becoming more frequent."

"Just relax. I won't let anything happen to you."

Connor watched as Hank began gathering supplies throughout the house only to clutch his hands tightly around his giant belly as a pain sharper than anything he had felt previously tore through him and his system warned of impending labor. Leaning forward and biting at his lower lip Connor knew there was no denying it any longer.

"Hank...  it's time!"

"Shit! I'm not putting you in the car now that a damn storm is tearing the city apart."

"It'll be fine. I can deliver without assistance."

"Well too bad. I'll be helping you the whole way. Come on, let's get you into your bed."

Connor tried to stand but failed as his heavy belly proved to be too much for him to handle. Hank grabbed onto Connor's arm and pulled the android up to his feet then put his hand around Connor's much bigger waist as he helped the android walk back into his bedroom. It didn't take long for Connor to lay down on the bed as his massive stomach practically pulled him down onto the mattress with an uncomfortable pressure.

"How far into labor are you?"

"Contractions have only begun. My membrane has yet to rupture."

"What do I need to do?"

"You already know. This is like human childbirth."

"Humor me. What do you need?"

"Towels, replacement thirium and a sharp knife as a precautionary tool."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"That I can do."

Connor placed his hand atop his massive stomach as he laid flat on the bed and began keeping track of his contractions while Hank left the room.  "Soon."

Hank came back with a stack of white, fluffy towels and a sharp hunting knife in his pocket. Placing three pouches of thirium down on the dresser beside the bed Hank kept Connor company as his labor progressed  Connor began to breathe rapidly and deeply as a vice like grip squeezed his belly and caused him to to groan in pain. Grabbing onto the bedsheets around him Connor breathed through the pain and panted quickly as he watched his entire belly contract visibly and shift further downward as the second contraction came and went.

"You still okay?"

"Second contraction."

"How long did it last?"

"Fifteen seconds."

"How long between contractions?"

"Eight minutes."

"Shit, you're in active labor already."

"Yes. Even if the storm wasn't here we wouldn't have arrived at the clinic at time. You were right, babies don't like to stick to schedules"

"Alright, let's get you ready."

Connor relaxed as he let Hank pull off his sweatpants and drape a sheet over his legs.

"I need to check you."

Connor only nodded before Hank dared to check him.

"Fuck.  You're at six centimeters. Ten is still normal for androids, right?"

"Yes."

"Try to relax. I'm going to wash off my hands and find some gloves."

Feeling hot Connor tried to pull up his t-shirt but he felt too awkward and embarrassed by his altered body.  And since he wasn't wearing any pants he already felt nude enough as it was.

Hank had gloves on his hands a cup of a semi-frozen blue liquid with a spoon in it.

"This is some thirium I put in the freezer a few hours ago. My ex chewed on on ice chips during her labor, I figured this is the best alternative for you."

Accepting the frozen thirium Connor put a spoonful of the blue tinted ice in his mouth and felt relief to his overheating core.

Hank paced about Connor's room as he watched the storm out the window and waited for Connor to say anything about his labor. It had been almost fifteen minutes since Connor made a comment and Hank was getting as anxious as Connor.

Connor suddenly took in another deep breath as he felt the same burning vice grip over his stomach as yet another contraction hit him and his belly visibly tightened and dropped a little lower. A gush of dark blue erupted from between his legs and stained the sheet as his membrane ruptured and the excess thirium acting as amniotic fluid poured from the gestational bio-component.

"Hank!?"

"Hold on, I'm coming."

Connor breathed through the contraction and wiped pained tears from his face.

"You're going to be okay."

"The membrane ruptured and it hurts... I'm scared!"

"So am I. It's fine. I was scared when Cole was born."

"That doesn't help ease my mind, Hank."

"Sorry."

Hank checked Connor again and shook his head.

"Eight centimeters."

"FUCK."

"I know Connor, I know."

Connor was breathing frantically as the pain tore through him and his core temperature began to rise from exertion. As he panted deeply his swollen stomach rose and fell rapidly and his hands clutched as his distended abdomen desperately.  Hank could see how much pain Connor was suffering through but there wasn't anything he could do to help Connor as his labor progressed.

"This is terrible."  The android complained.  "I don't understand how humans would readily subject themselves to such pain!"

"Once you see your baby you'll understand everything."

Connor pushed himself upright into a sitting position and wedged his pillow against his back for support. As he breathed deeply his chest and large belly heaved forward with great effort.

"How long between contractions?"

"Two minutes..."

"Okay, then you should be fully dilated by the time the next contraction hits."

"How many times have you helped women deliver their babies?"

"Four times."

"Everything turned out well?"

"Yeah, the mothers and their kids made it out just fine."

"...I feel hot."

Hank patted Connor's knee as he left the room to get some more ice. Walking into the bedroom with a bowl of ice water and a washcloth Hank used the cold compress to wipe down Connor's face that was hot from exertion and flushed blue under his eyes.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Connor's entire body went rigid as he grabbed onto his stomach that had managed to drop even lower and shift back inward toward his body as the baby made its decent into the birth canal.

"HANK!"

"Okay, let me check you."

Hank set aside the bowl and lifted up the sheet concealing Connor's lower half. Kneeling down between Connor's legs with his hands ready Hank prepared for the inevitable.

"Shit, that was fast! You're ready to deliver."

"Right... Next contraction."

"Yeah. Ready? When it hits you hold your breath and bear down to push as hard as you can for as long as you can. Don't stop until the contraction does."

"Okay. I can do that..."

As the next contraction suddenly hit Connor held his breath and pushed down as hard as he could.

"Good. Keep pushing!"  Hank encouraged as he waited for any sign of the baby's head.

Stopping only when the contraction stopped Connor breathed again to keep himself from overheating.

"Good. Do that again."

Connor pushed again with the next contraction and slowly he felt the baby moving down from his gestational bio-component and down into the birth canal that had formed throughout his gestation.

"I can see a head come down."

Pushing with the next contraction Connor let out a sharp yelp of pain as the searing sensation went from abdomen down toward his newly formed birthing panel.  "IT HURTS."

"It's starting to crown. Push again!"

Pushing harder than before Connor practically yelped when he felt the new burning, tearing sensation in the sensitive place between his legs intensified.

"IT HURTS!"

"Stop.  DON'T PUSH. I'm going to ease the head out, now, pant your breaths."

Connor obeyed and felt a mild relief once the head passed through under Hank's hand.

"Got it. Next contraction push again and I can slip out the shoulders."

With the next contraction Connor pushed again and felt a tremendous pressure leave his bellyy as the newborn slipped from his body and into Hank's hands easily. Hank swaddled the newborn in a clean white towel and went to tie off the blue colored umbilical cord, only to see the cord detach itself from the baby's bellybutton on its own as her artificial skin and hair appeared over her body.

Hank smiled at the new life in his hands as the tiny android let out a shrill cry on its own as its system booted up and told it to breathe on its own.

"Connor. It's a girl."

Connor breathed deeply as he looked at his daughter, his actual daughter, being held protectively in Hank's hands.

"...My daughter." Connor accepted the newborn being passed into his arms and he smiled down at her just like Hank had done. "Hannah. Her name is Hannah."

"Hannah, huh? What made you choose that."

"I don't know. It just came to me."

"It's good name, Connor. It's beautiful."

Hannah had Connor's dark hair and his dark eyes, to no one's surprise. She also had a few of the same freckles along her face as Connor that made them both look all the more human.

"...Thank you Hank. Thank you for helping me. _Us_."

"You're welcome. Take it easy and I'll help you two get cleaned up. Once the storm is over we'll get you over to the clinic for an exam."

"Yes. That would be appropriate."  Connor gently ran his hand down the side of Hannah's face and he easily quieted her crying and she squirmed about his arms.

"I'll be right back, I want to check the news."

Just as Hank was stepping through the doorway Connor felt another sharp pain tear through his abdomen and he was immediately frightened.  "H-Hank!? I think something's wrong..."

Hank sprinted back through the bedroom door in a near-panic.  "What's wrong? Is it the baby?!"

"No... It's me!"

"What the hell?"

Hank watched as Connor's still distended belly contracted yet again and the android endured the pain while also doing his best to keep himself from squeezing Hannah in his arms as the pain was nearly unbearable.

"Hold on, let me check you! It's probably the afterbirth."

"...I don't have afterbirth."

Peering under the sheet again Hank's eyes went wide and he knelt down in front of Connor's legs yet again.

"Shit!  I think I know why you were so big and showing so early..."

"Why?"

"You're carrying twins."

"T-Twins. But m-my system-"

"Your system sucks! You're having another baby! Get ready to push." Hank checked on Connor again and sure enough the second baby was crowning. "Here, let me take Hannah so you can concentrate on pushing."

Gently Hank placed the newborn down on the bed next to Connor's leg and away from the edge of the bed.

"Same as before. Push!"

Connor pushed as hard as he could but he was already exhausted and the second baby barely moved downward with the push and the contraction.

"Do it again!"

Connor pushed once more, but same as before there was little progress.

"Come on, do it again!"

"C-Can't..."  Connor panted as he wrapped his hand over his spasming stomach.  "Too big..."

"What?"

"The baby is too big!  I'm too tired!"

"I know you're tired, but you have to do this!  Push!"

"It's too big!  I can't push it out!"

"Try!"  Hank encouraged as he put his hand over the remaining dome of Connor's stomach and prepared to push down himself.  "I'll help."

"I-"

"Yes you can!  Push!"

Using all the energy he had left Connor pushed with the next contraction and hissed in pain as Hank's hand pushed down against his belly to help him force the second baby down further into the birth canal.  As the head finally began to crown Hank removed his hand and focused on delivering the second newborn.

"One more!"

Tired but willing Connor pushed for the final time.

Connor held his breath and pushed while Hank eased out the head and let the second newborn slip into his hands. The second baby was born much quicker than its older sibling and as just as before its umbilical cord detached itself as its artificial skin and hair appeared. Same dark hair, same dark eyes, and a few freckles.  And like Connor said, it was bigger than its sibling by a good two pounds.

"It's a boy! One of each."

"..A b-boy?" Connor panted as Hank swaddled his screaming son in a towel and handed him to Connor to take despite being exhausted. "I have a son. Gage."

"Gage? Let me guess, it just came to you."

"Yes. It seems right."

"Yeah, that's usually how it is."

"Hannah?"

"Yeah, here."  Hank picked up the first born android carefully and helped Connor to hold her alongside her newborn screaming brother.  "You have a nice family there, Connor."

"...But I only have one crib."

Hank shook his head at the comment.

"After the storm clears we'll get you to a clinic and then we'll get you a second crib. For now rest, I'm going to tell Fowler what's going on. And don't have a third kid on me while I'm gone."

"Okay, Hank."

Connor held his two children to his chest and cried tears of joy as his led turned blue in emotional relief.

"Thank you."

The android cradled his newborn children in his arms and began to weep tears of joy at the tiny life he had managed to create.  It was just the beginning of a massive change in the deviant android's life, and he was looking forward to every second of it.

**-next chapter-  
**


	2. Unexpected Gift

Six months after successfully delivering his twins under unexpected circumstances Connor was content with his small family and had returned to work five months prior. The twins, Hannah and Gage, grew and developed at an accelerated rate compared to humans - aging one month for every week. Now that the twins were over two years of age (in human time) Connor had to rely on Cyberlife daycare to see to them while working.

 

Hank and Connor were on patrol along the streets making smalltalk when a nanny pushing a stroller caught Hank's attention.

"Do you ever do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take your twins out in a stroller like a human normal schmuck?"

"No. I don't have the time. And I don't think humans would accept my android children as normal children."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Humans suck."

"Did you do that with Cole?"

"I didn't use a stroller, I walked with him holding my hand everywhere."

Connor fussed with his seatbelt and rolled down his window.

"Something bothering you?"

"My system is experiencing a mild glitch. It's causing the thermal regulator that keeps my temperature optimal to overheat periodically."

"Oh. Any other bugs?"

"Random non-critical systems are frequently turning on and off against my will."

"Can you work today or should you go home?"

"I'm functioning adequately, and have been doing so for the past seven weeks. If it becomes an issue I will inform you."

"Yeah right! Seven weeks later and NOW you're telling me? Bullshit!"

"I will, Hank. If I experience-"

A report of a robbery in progress came in over the radio sitting on the front seat of the car, and Hank and Connor were the closest to the scene.

"You better be ready to work, Connor. I don't want to fill out a report because you were trying to work while sick or hurt."

* * *

Finding the criminal was easy but arresting him was hard. As soon as Hank showed his gun to the criminal he panicked and tried to fight his way out of the store. In the process the criminal managed to throw punch Connor in the jaw and kick him in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees in pain. As soon as the fight began it was over and Hank took the criminal to the car before coming back inside for Connor.

"Now you're hurt."

"I'm okay Hank. He just knocked the wind out of me."

"Right. You're going to an android clinic to get checked over after we drop this asshole off at the precinct."

Connor pressed his hand to his stomach and held it there for a few minutes as he ran a diagnostic over his systems. Androids can't become pale but Connor felt the color drain from his face all the same.

"Are you sure you're okay? If you don't-"

"No. You're right. I should be checked out."

"Uh... okay. Just hang in there, I guess..."

"Yeah. Hang on..."

* * *

Hank was flipping through a magazine in the waiting room of the clinic when the technician taking care of Connor came out to talk to him.

"You're here with Connor, right?"

"Yeah. Is he okay?"

"Not quite. He would prefer to talk to you in person."

"What the fuck? Is he hurt or what?"

"Let him talk to you."

"Fine. Where is he?"

"Back here."

Hank was shown to the exam room where Connor was laying back on the table with his hand over his stomach. The android looked afraid and there was a dry trail of tears running down his face.

"Connor what's wrong with you?"

Lifting his hand up from his stomach Connor lifted his shirt and showed a dark blue bruise. "Hank, I sustained extreme damage to my gestational bio-component."

"Shit. Can it be repaired?"

"No."

"So you can't have anymore kids?"

"Hank... That glitch I told you about this morning had affected this bio-component's function too."

"What're you trying to tell me?"

"I... I'm pregnant."

Hank now understood why Connor was so upset.

"And is it... okay?"

"Unknown."

"But you didn't lose it, right? You're STILL carrying it, right?"

"...Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm four weeks along, which is four months for humans."

"What?!" Hank stared at the bruise on Connor's stomach expecting to see a bulge he hadn't noticed before. "Why in the hell were you working while-"

"I didn't know! I told you... My system had been experiencing an ongoing glitch for seven weeks."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do anything purposely reckless to hurt-"

"...Hank. This is the last child I can ever have."

"Wait, you can't get a replacement part?"

"No. My system will reject anything new since it uses my own system to duplicate the necessary parts and programming to allow an android fetus to develop properly."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"I need to heal as much as possible in five weeks before it's too late."

"And you're healing thing is working to protect you and the baby, right?"

"Yes. It's proving to be a strain and since I didn't know I was carrying another baby I haven't been consuming enough thirium. I could... I could've already killed it."

"It's NOT your fault, Connor. You're a great dad and you'd never intentionally hurt your kids."

"I should've known. I should've seen a technician as soon as the glitch popped up."

"Do you know how many human women carried their own kids to full term without ever knowing they were pregnant until they went into labor? You're not the first person to not know they were pregnant and do less than ideal things while pregnant. You're not to blame."

"I don't think I can handle losing it, Hank. What am I going to do?"

"First of all you're going on leave from the precinct. Second you're going to spend the next five weeks at my house so I can keep an eye on you. Third I'm going to have Markus watch over Hannah and Gage so you can relax without having to worry about them while you're worrying about _that_ little one."

"For five weeks?"

"What? I'm sure Markus and North would want a little babysitting practice before they have their own kids. Or Josh and Simon."

"That seems-"

"Stop worrying about these things, okay? I'm going to take care of you and the little one still growing inside of you." Hank pulled down Connor's shirt and made his way to the door of the clinic. "I'm going to speak with the technician and then you're going to go home and relax in the guest room. You're both going to be fine!"

Connor returned his hand to his stomach and pressed down through the bruise to the slight mass of his growing child beneath. The frame over his torso had been removed by the technician to allow the baby to grow properly as it gestated. The size was so small compared to the twins that Connor wouldn't believe that he was actually pregnant if the technician hadn't performed the ultrasound and showed him the tiny growing baby inside the damaged bio-component.

"...I'm sorry little one."

* * *

WEEK FIVE:

Connor remained in the guest room of Hank's house with his hand nervously rubbing over the modest bulge in his stomach as he ran diagnostics over his system and the developing baby every ten minutes. Consuming as much thirium as his system would allow Connor hoped to keep the baby as healthy as possible while his own system began to slowly heal.

"Here Connor." Hank handed the android more thirium bottles and a book to read. "This should keep your mind preoccupied."

"How're the twins?"

"Fine. They miss you, but Markus and North are taking good care of them."

"I wish I could see them."

"How about tomorrow I bring them by for a visit?"

"I'd like that."

"How's the little one?"

"Still there."

"And how are you?"

Connor pulled up his shirt and revealed the fully healed bruise over his slightly distended stomach. "Still here."

"Just keep being patient. I made you an appointment with the technician for next week."

"Thank you Hank. I appreciate it."

"No problem. That's what partners do, we look out for each other. I'll keep watching your back and you keep watching mine."

* * *

WEEK SIX:

Connor held his breath as the technician ran the ultrasound wand over his noticeably grown stomach for an examination. Connor wasn't nearly as big as he had been when carrying the twins and the android was worried that the small size was the result of accidentally neglecting the developing baby during the first four weeks (months), as well as being worried about possible damage from being assaulted two weeks ago.

"Let's see how you're developing." Pressing down against Connor's stomach the technician checked the size and weight of the baby and calculated accordingly. "A little small for this current state of your gestation, but the heartbeat is strong and normal."

Connor let out his breath and relaxed a little as Hank stepped up to the exam table beside him. "See? I told you that everything would be fine."

Connor stared at the display on the monitor. "Is there any sign of impairment from my previous injury?"

"It's too soon to tell." The technician turned off the ultrasound. "Just keep resting drink thirium. I'll see you again in three weeks when we perform the c-section."

"C-section? I won't be able to deliver naturally?"

"No. Due to the damage you sustained to the bio-component going into labor is too dangerous, and we will have to be removed it so it doesn't begin to degrade inside your systems. I'm sorry Connor, but it's the best option."

"Right... Best."

* * *

WEEK SEVEN:

Connor was laying on the bed with his hand over his bigger belly, though he still wasn't quite as big as he should've been for being so far along in his pregnancy. As he rubbed his hands over his stomach he was joined by Sumo who jumped up on the bed and plopped down beside the android as he wagged his tail.

"Hi Sumo."

Connor moved one hand from his stomach to Sumo's fur.

Leaning his head back against the pillow Connor closed his eyes and tried to relax as much as possible while he rubbed his hands over his stomach and Sumo's side.

Hank had appeared in the doorway and dropped another stack of books down on the bed with two more thirium bottles.

"Hey kid, how do you feel?"

"Bored. Worried. Like a bad-"

"Don't call yourself a bad father, Connor. It was an accident."

"Doesn't make it any easier to-"

"Connor? Something wrong?"

Connor lifted up his hand from Sumo's fur and pressed it back down over his stomach beside the first.

"...It moved!"

"Yeeeeah... Babies do that. You should know better than anyone after carrying twins."

"But this is the first time for _this_ little one. It's... It's okay!"

"Like I said, everything will be fine."

Connor began to cry a little as he felt the small growing android in his belly kicking more and more.

"Just two more weeks."

"...Yeah. Two more weeks."

"Do you know the gender?"

"No. It's not visible on the ultrasound, but I do have names in mind."

"Nothing spontaneous this time?"

"No." Another kick under his palm. "I'm pretty sure I know the perfect name for this little one."

* * *

WEEK EIGHT:

Connor's belly had finally begun to reach an appropriately large size as he entered the midway point of his final trimester. Not nearly as big as he had been with the twins Connor found it easier to walk about the house as he felt better about his developing baby as it began to squirm and kick around in his belly as a healthy baby should.

Walking into the livingroom Connor ran his hand over his basketball sized stomach and sat down on the couch with a new book to read. Hank was already on the couch and watching the news.

"You look like you're feeling better."

"I am."

"Think this will be like last time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't make it to your ninth week on schedule and went into labor here. Do you want to check in at the clinic just to be safe?"

"No. I was carrying twins, and carrying multiples often result in early labor just as commonly in androids as humans."

"Alright, but if you change your mind let me know."

Connor flinched a little as he put his hand over the front of his stomach.

"Now what?"

"Nothing. Just a strong kick and I can feel some pressure building up."

"Is that normal?"

"Yes. It signifies an impending growth spurt."

"Need some thirium?"

"Not at the moment. I will consume the appropriate amount of thirium after the spurt ends."

"Just so you know your appointment at the clinic has already been set, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried, not anymore."

"Who knew it take another kick to the stomach to make you stop freaking out?"

"Not funny Hank."

"Yeah, that was poor taste. Sorry."

* * *

WEEK NINE:

Connor stood inside the bathroom with his shirt pulled up to expose his larger stomach as he ran his hand over the taut dome. Having grown considerably in the past five weeks and was at the optimal size for being full term Connor was confident that everything would turn out okay at the end of the day as Hank prepared to drive Connor to the clinic. Turning to his side Connor looked at his larger stomach and ran his hand over the front where his bellybutton had popped out from the increased pressure inside his stomach.

Hank knocked on the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Connor dropped his shirt and opened up the bathroom door.

"Okay, let's get going. Markus and North will bring Hannah and Gage to the clinic."

"I'm glad. I want them to see their new sibling."

Hank helped Connor walk out the car and sit down in the front seat as carefully as possible. The drive wasn't long and fortunately traffic wasn't busy. Arriving at the clinic the duo was met with an android technician with a wheelchair.

"Are you ready to be a dad for the third time?"

"Honestly, no. I wasn't expecting a third child, but I must admit I'm getting excited."

Connor was wheeled inside with Hank walking beside him. Being shown into the delivery room Connor was placed on the exam table and his clothes were removed as the technician placed a sterile sheet over his legs, chest and all around his enlarged stomach. A curtain was draped over Connor's chest to keep him from seeing his abdomen as the baby was removed.

Hank was permitted to be in the delivery room as a means of making sure Connor remained calm, although the detective wasn't keen on the idea of watching his partner and best friend get gutted like a fish!

The technician walked into the room with two other androids to assist her and stood beside the table.

"Ready?

"Yes."

"Okay. I need you to disable your physical sensors from your chest down to prevent you from feeling any pain or trying to move."

"Done."

"Good. Now retract your skin from over your abdomen."

"Done."

As the skin peeled away the technician opened the panel that had ballooned outward to rubbery bio-component was on full display for the technician to view. Hank didn't look at the squirming mass and instead watched Connor's face.

"I'm going to cut into the bio-component and carefully remove the baby. You won't feel any pain, just mild pressure."

Connor and Hank waited patiently as the technician promptly and easily located the infant android in the damaged bio-component and pulled it out. As soon as it was free its umbilical line detached automatically and its skin began to generate over its body as it let out a tiny scream.

"It's a boy."

Connor sighed with relief as he heard his newborn son crying.

"Another son..."

The technician handed the infant to one of the android assistants to be cleaned up while she proceeded to remove the damaged bio-component from Connor's system and replace the panel that had been removed to allow his abdomen to expand. As the bio-component was removed from Connor's body the frame slid back into place and clicked shut, Connor's skin regenerating immediately after.

"Your son."

The android presented the swaddled, crying newborn to Connor who held him in his arms.

Hank finally worked up the nerve to join Connor at the table. "He looks and sounds healthy."

"He's... he's perfect!"

"What's his name?"

"Nathaniel. It means 'gift' in Hebrew."

"That's a good choice."

"Yes. Nathanial Henry."

"H-Henry?"

"Do you not want me to name him after you?"

"No, no, it's fine... Just unexpected." Hank felt himself blush a little. "Uh, what're the twins middle names?"

"Hannah Marie and Gage Nolan. Why do you ask?"

"...Are they named after anyone?"

"No. They were just names I liked."

"Oh. Well, Markus and North are here with the twins. Want to have them come in here, or..."

"I'd prefer to introduce them to Nathan outside of here."

"Okay, kid. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks Hank..."

**-next chapter-  
**


	3. A New Addition

Life for Connor had gotten busier with three children but it wasn't hectic. In fact, it was short! Hannah and Gage were now old enough, the equivalent to twenty-three year old humans, to leave home and go about their lives as adults, while Nathaniel was now the approximate age of a human twenty years old, and had recently left home just like his older older siblings.

Hannah and Gage were the spitting image of their father. Hannah was tall, slim, dark eyes with dark hair that hung long down her back. Gage had the same build, dark eyes and dark hair, but he kept his cut short and slicked back neatly. Nathaniel or 'Nate' as Hank always called him, shared the same build as his siblings but his eyes were a bright brown and his short hair was black as opposed to brown like the rest of his family.

Connor was happy with his family but he felt somehow incomplete. Hank told him it was normal for him to feel that way after losing his ability to carry anymore children, and he now experiencing 'empty-nest syndrome', but for Connor it wasn't so easy to explain away. Unlike humans who had a very limited longevity and needed to have children to keep the human race alive and active, androids were given near immortality and the desire to have children was to have a family that would quickly reach their physical peak within months rather than years.

Connor hated to see his children already grown so much and he knew within just a few more months they'd be so far away that he'd rarely ever see them again as they explored the world. He'd spend more time without them, than with them.

"Connor, don't do the math on these things."

"I can't help it, Hank. I don't want my children to grow up so fast."

"No parent ever does but there's nothing you can do about it. Five years or fifty years it feel like it went by so fast."

"For androids it's even faster."

"Hard to believe it only took four years for your kids to grow up. It seems impossible, you know?"

"Yes. I know.

"Stop blaming yourself for getting injured. There was nothing you could have done about it."

"I could have done something if I hadn't been damaged to begin with." Connors's LED was yellow and not blue as he spoke.

"I don't get it. What're you talking about?"

"A bigger family."

"Oh."

"I can no longer have children. Now that my three are grown I cannot raise anymore."

"What about adoption?"

"Androids don't give up their offspring for adoption."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I'm glad Nathaniel was born without any complications but I often wonder what could've happened if I had taken a different approach to try to save my damaged hardware."

"Can you get a replacement yet?"

"RK models are prototypes, there are no replacements designed for us."

"Maybe there's an alternative approach."

"I will look at the research being conducted by New Jericho on the matter."

"Wow, you're really serious about this."

"I am. I dislike the idea of not having someone to take care of or someone to go home to. My three no longer need me and it upsets me."

"I hope you find something to help you out."

"So do I."

* * *

Dr. Clark was examining Connor's damaged hardware at the nearby android clinic and determined that the damage was irreparable. There were no replacement parts available for Connor, but there was a new and experimental program that Connor could take part in if he was willing.

"Surrogacy?" The yellow LED in his head showed his skepticism.

"If the program is successful the implanted hardware from a donating android could regenerate your damaged hardware, and after you deliver their android you could conceive another for yourself."

"What are the odds of success?"

"20%."

"No. That's too low, and I won't risk another android's child in the process. I want to keep my family as safe as possible."

"Your family?"

"I don't want to let my lineage be the sole responsibility of my own children."

"I understand. Androids develop so quickly."

"My friend suggested adoption but androids never give up their offspring."

"...Have you considered adopting a human baby?"

"Androids are forbidden."

"True, but, you might be able to change that."

"How is that?"

"Well, there is a theoretical program that has been green-lit, but we don't have any volunteers. The program involves implanting a human womb and fertilized egg in an android body to gestate as a form surrogacy for the human. And if you can prove that a developing human can be safe under the sole care of an android throughout the pregnancy then it could give androids the edge they need to be permitted to adopt."

"...What would the procedure involve?"

"Cybernetic implants that would circulate red human blood through the womb with proper oxygenation to ensure healthy development of the fetus, a faux stomach to allow you to consume nutrients that would go directly to the fetus as it grows, a secondary filtration system to allow you to drink water throughout the pregnancy and new software that will allow you to properly monitor the growth of the fetus to keep it healthy throughout its normal nine month gestation."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It's theoretical. Danger is always a possibility"

Pressing his hand against his flat stomach Connor contemplated the offer and his LED became blue. "...How do I volunteer?"

* * *

"So wait, you'll actually carry a HUMAN inside of you?" Hank sipped a beer as he Connor stood at the kitchen table in front of him.

"Yes."

"For... how long?"

"Nine months."

"Do you think you can go through that for nine months? You barely handled nine weeks without going stir crazy."

"The growth of the human fetus won't be as rapid or extreme as the androids I carried before. Not to mention I had carried twins without knowing of the second sibling until birth."

"Yeah, I was there. I helped with the delivery, remember?"

"Of course."

"So is it safe?"

"That has yet to be seen."

"Now let me ask this, if you go through with this and carry a human baby to term, can you let it go after it's born?"

"Legally I am unable to keep the human baby once its born regardless of my feelings."

"You didn't answer me, you evaded the question."

"That too has yet to be seen."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"If I do this and it's successful then androids will be given credence toward adopting human babies. I can have a family beyond my own children once they are grown. And other androids can do the same."

"You do know that your kids could start having kids of their own soon, right?"

"Hannah has informed me that she doesn't want to have children until android rights have been established throughout the world, which means it'll be a while before she has a family of her own. Gage doesn't want to travel the world with children because it'd be difficult for them to adjust to constantly changing environments. And Nathaniel is aiding with deviant relocation which could be dangerous, and as such will not be having children for some time, either."

"Empty-nest syndrome. I can't stress that enough!"

"I had been feeling this way before the kids were even grown. I want another child, I know it it my heart!"

"This is a HUGE responsibility Connor. You're a great father and those three kids of yours are doing great, but you're taking on something unique and possibly dangerous. What if something goes wrong and your kids are left without you?"

"I've already selected Markus and North to be their guardians in the event of my death while working as a cop. And as a prototype my lifespan is already shorter than that of other androids. I want to make the most of my life and give as much to my family as I can, while also having a big loving family in the process."

"Even if that means dying during an experiment?"

"I'm a cop. I could die day every day I go to work. Why do you suddenly care about it?"

"Because I don't want to see you go through something so emotional. What if you go through all of that and the law stays the same? You'd have risked so much and gotten nothing in return!"

"I need to at least try! If the experiment fails to take on the first attempt then I will let the matter drop. Otherwise I will live with regret wondering what could've been and I can't do that."

"Fuck." Hank finished his beer and gave Connor a worried stare. "Alright. If that's what you want, then do it."

* * *

Connor arrived at the clinic after a week of thinking over his decision without any change of mind. Laying on the repair table in the clinic with his clothing removed and a blue towel draped over his legs and upper chest Connor watched as Dr. Clark and her assistant leaned over the table to examine him.

"We'll implant the modified bio-components that's support your womb and circulate the blood first. Then add the stomach and filter."

"I understand. Will anything be removed from my system?"

"No. Everything will remain the same."

"Good."

"Go into rest mode for six hours. Your external sensory program will be shutdown so you won't feel anything. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Enter rest mode. When you awaken I'll tell if you the procedure was a success or not."

* * *

"How do you feel?"

"No different." Connor looked down at his stomach as he stood in the livingroom of his apartment and ran a self diagnostic.

"So you have a human womb, blood and what else now?"

"A filter for water consumption and new software to monitor fetal development."

"So are you pregnant?"

"No. I have to wait three more weeks and return for an exam to ensure that my system isn't rejecting the implants. Then a fertilized egg will be implanted into my womb if successful."

"How long are you going to be away from the precinct? That is, uh, if you do become pregnant."

"One year."

"That long?"

"Yes. It is required."

"Well, be sure to call me every so often so I don't get bored without you."

"I will."

"And be sure to call if you need anything in general."

"Always."

* * *

As the month passed and Connor showed so signs of reject or ill effect from the procedure Dr. Clark pressed the ultrasound wand to Connor's still flat stomach and looked at the small womb resting in the lower center of his abdomen.

"You're completely healthy, Connor. The procedure was a success."

"When will I.. When will the second procedure take place?"

"This afternoon if you'd like."

"So soon?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No! I'm just excited!"

"That's good to hear. We have a human couple who are seeking a surrogate and the blood type we've given you matches both parents. You're the perfect candidate."

"How long will it take?"

"Not long. Once my assistant returns from the hospital with the donated fertilized egg we'll implant it into your womb and take it from there."

"What will I have to do after the procedure?"

"Activate the software we've given you and proceed to go about a routine as if you're already pregnant. Drink water, eat the nutritional supplement blocks I have provided you and try to get at least two more hours of sleep with each rest cycle."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

Three weeks later Connor returned to the clinic as requested and pulled up his white t-shirt to let Dr. Clark run another ultrasound over his abdomen. As the womb came into view on the screen a small humanoid shape could be seen within the womb and Connor smiled.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

"I'm..." Putting his hand on his stomach next to the wand Connor pressed down lightly. "It's healthy?"

"You're carrying a healthy two week old fetus. It developed within the first week of implantation and is now perfectly normal. I want to see you here in another four weeks for another check-up. I'm also going to remove your frame over your abdomen to ensure the womb can expand without hindrance and to keep your core from overheating from the building pressure."

"Of course. Do the parents know?"

"I'll call them soon."

"Why don't they want to meet me?"

"They don't want to know the surrogate because they're worried about emotional conflicts. It's not uncommon."

Watching the small life form on the ultrasound with a intense gaze Connor smiled again.

"Continue to go about the diet I have given you and document every little change your body experiences. It's crucial."

"I understand. I want to call Hank and tell him that the experiment was a success."

* * *

**Six Weeks:**

Connor had gone about a light and boring routine in his apartment when he suddenly felt ill. Rushing into the bathroom he threw-up the nutritional blocks he had eaten barely an hour ago and was now scared. Calling Hank for help Connor sat on the bathroom floor with a red LED and with his hand pressed to his stomach and ran a self diagnostic to check on the fetus.

"Hank! I'm sick!"

"Sick?"

"I vomited and now I feel dizzy."

"Morning sickness. It's normal."

"Normal? You're sure?"

"I'm sure. My ex was sick every morning for almost five months when she was pregnant with Cole."

"How am I to properly consume the appropriate nutrients if I vomit it back up?"

"Drink some water and eat some more. It sounds weird but that's what you're supposed to do."

"I have an appointment with Dr. Clark this afternoon, should I tell her?"

"Yes. Tell her everything you're going through."

After arriving at the clinic Dr. Clark told Connor what Hank had already told him about the morning sickness being normal and to not panic. A routine ultrasound and sample of the human blood in Connor's body confirmed normal growth and that everything was healthy with the developing human fetus inside Connor's android body.

But it didn't stop him from worrying.

* * *

**Nine Weeks:**

Connor lifted up his t-shirt and examined his still moderately flat stomach in the mirror. There was only a very slight bulge forming in his lower abdomen as his humanoid pregnancy developed at a much slower rate than an android pregnancy. Whereas the human pregnancy was only beginning an android pregnancy would be coming to an end.

Hank let himself into the apartment and called out for his friend.

Connor heard Hank's voice and met him in the livingroom just as the detective entered the livingroom.

"Hi Hank."

"Hey. Still feeling sick?"

"Yes. It's worse in the morning and occasionally at night after I eat. Did your wife really endure this type of nausea for five months?"

"Yeah. She was miserable, but Cole was healthy and that's all she wanted."

"How long before she started to show?"

"About sixteen weeks. Cole was barely eight pounds when he was born."

"I find it strange to know I am nine weeks along and only just barely showing."

"You're carrying a human this time, not an android. Don't get impatient."

"I am trying to do so, but it's an odd comparison with the two time frames."

Connor's hand pressed to his stomach and his LED turned red as he turned around and marched into the bathroom to throw-up again.

"Drink water. It'll help."

* * *

**Fifteen Weeks:**

Connor had returned to the clinic for his next check-up and was happy to reveal the modest bulge forming in his belly as he pulled up his shirt. As Dr. Clark performed the ultrasound and a blood test she returned with a pint of fresh blood to be transfused into his system and additional nutrition blocks to consume.

"How's the morning sickness?"

"Still there, but I drank more water as my friend suggested and it does seem to help."

"That's good. It'll also keep your system possibly causing dehydration to the fetus as it grows."

"Is this size normal for fifteen weeks? I am unfamiliar with the growth of human fetuses compared to androids."

"You're actually a little bigger than average, but since you've had three children before it's fairly common for you body to start reacting to the growth early."

"It's not a strange development?"

"No." Dr. Clark continued to run the ultrasound wand over Connor's stomach. "The prominent growth is a sign of health development."

"When will I feel movement?"

"In a few more weeks."

"Any other symptoms I should be wary of?"

"It's possible that you'll have stiff joints from fluid retention and dizziness from the growing weight affecting your gyroscope, but nothing serious."

"Do the parents know what's going on?"

"Yes. I'll call them this evening and give them an update."

* * *

After returning home Connor sat down on the couch and proceeded to eat the nutritional blocks and drink water as his system informed. Resting on the couch with a book in his hands when he received a phone from Dr. Clark with unfortunate news. Unable to process the information on an emotional level Connor grabbed his jacket and made his way over to Hank's house to talk.

"Sit down and calm down." Hank ordered.

"I can't calm down." Connor's LED was blinking yellow and red worriedly.

"Why? What happened?"

Connor pressed his hand over his distended stomach sadly.

"Did something happen to the baby?!"

"No. The parents."

"What about them?"

"Hank, they were killed in a car accident late last night. This baby will have nowhere to go once its born, that is, if the grandparents allow it to be born."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The grandparents are against the idea of their grandchild being born through an android surrogate. They don't want to raise it because they think something will be wrong with it."

"Sick, selfish assholes."

"What can I do about it?"

"I don't have the right to-"

"Yes you do."

"What?"

"Your body, your choice. If human women have the right to choose then so do androids."

"Android rights don't extend to-"

"Fuck that shit! You can raise it!"

"...Legally I can't."

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the clinic. I want to speak to your doctor."

* * *

Hank spoke with Dr. Clark in her office while Connor nervously ran his hand over his stomach. The conversation wasn't heated but it was serious.

"So what you're saying is because those grandparents want nothing to do with the baby Connor has to terminate the experiment?"

"Without biological consent I have no choice."

"That fact that he's almost four months in means nothing?"

"In the eyes of the law, no."

"There has to be something that can be done."

"Androids are still forbidden from adopting human babies, even if they were the surrogate."

"Bullshit!"

"I agree. But without-"

"Hold on." Hank looked at Connor who was sitting in the chair with his hand on his stomach. "Biological consent means that the people who donated the fertilized egg means they have the say, right?"

"That's right."

"And you're the one who signed all of the paperwork and consent forms, right?"

"Right."

"Change it."

"Change it? What do you mean?"

"That baby isn't something those people can throw away because they don't agree with how it was born. So you're going to change the paperwork so by all account Connor is carrying MY grandchild, not there's!"

Connor's eyes went wide at the comment and his LED stayed yellow.

"...Hank?"

Hank was serious. "Do it. Change the names and let me sign my name."

Dr. Clark was surprised by the act. "You do realize that if I change the documents then that means you'll have to be legally bound to the health of the fetus, and as Connor's medical proxy you'll have to make every decision that comes along?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Do it."

"If we get caught you could lose your badge."

"I'm going to retire in a few years anyway. Go!"

"Alright. Stay here. I need to inform the grandparents of the experiment's end and then I'll set about altering the paperwork."

"Thank you."

Connor was beginning to cry as he pressed his hand over his stomach harder.

"Connor, everything is going to okay."

"I know. But I don't know how I can thank you enough."

"Just raise that baby to be half as great as your own kids and we'll be even."

* * *

**Twenty Two Weeks:**

Connor was starting to show more and his balance was getting worse. As he paced about his apartment anxiously with one hand on his lower back and his other hand rubbing over his stomach he waited for Hank to arrive.

The door opened and Hank walked inside with two large boxes of diapers under his arms.

"How do you feel?"

"Bigger. Why do you have diapers?"

"This is a HUMAN baby, remember? You're going to need these."

"Why so soon?"

"Trust me, stocking up on diapers now will save you a lot of hassle and problems later on."

"Hank, do you think I can raise a human on my own?"

"Yeah, I do. If you can keep my sorry ass from passing out in the ditch then you can keep anyone healthy and happy."

"How do I prepare for this?"

"First you need to get a crib out of storage and set up in one of the kids' bedrooms."

"Hannah's room is vacant."

"Then you'll put the crib in there. Then aside from diapers you're going to need more clothes."

"I have the kids' old clothes still. All of it washed and neatly folded."

"You'll need more, trust me."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, more diapers. And formula."

"Will you help me get started?"

"That's why I'm here."

As Connor smiled he pressed his hand firmer against the side of his belly and kept his hand there.

"You okay?"

"It's kicking."

* * *

**Twenty Eight Weeks:**

Connor rubbed his hand over his seven month pregnant belly and watched as Dr. Clark performed yet another ultrasound. The bigger belly and heavier baby was beginning to exhaust Connor but he continued his regimen and kept to his diet as instructed.

"Healthy size, heartbeat and very active."

"I'm aware of how active it is."

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes. I would."

Pressing the wand down and moving it over Connor's stomach until she could get a better view Dr. Clark smiled.

"It's a girl."

"Another daughter? Hannah will be happy to know she'll have a sister."

"Any signs or symptoms of-" Connor suddenly winced and pressed both hands to his stomach while his LED flashed red and in return Dr. Clark resumed the ultrasound. "That was a contraction."

"...But it's too soon, isn't it?"

"Yes. It could've been a Braxton-Hicks contraction but I want to admit you to be sure."

"Is the baby still okay?"

"She still has a normal heartbeat and she's still moving."

"I want to call Hank."

Sitting upright in his bed with a hospital gown in place of his normal clothes and a fetal heart monitor attached to his belly Connor nervously watched the readout of the baby's vitals and waited for Hank to meet with him.

"Connor? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. But Dr. Clark is worried about possible premature labor?" His LED was now yellow instead of red.

"How's the baby?"

"She's still okay, too."

"She?"

"Yes. I learned this afternoon during my appointment. You have a granddaughter on the way."

"Yeah, and if she's anything like you or me then she's going to be one stubborn fighter."

Dr. Clark returned to the room and spoke to Connor calmly.

"All the tests are normal. It most likely was a Braxton-Hicks contraction, but I want to keep you overnight just to be sure."

"I understand."

Hank put his hand on Connor's stomach lightly. "When can I take him home?"

"Tomorrow."

Connor was confused by Hank's comment. "Home?"

"You're going to stay with me until the baby is born. And then you're going to stay a little longer so I can help you through the first few weeks, newborn humans need a lot of attention."

"You're certain?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Connor barely slept all that night as he kept his hand on his belly and watched the baby's heartbeat on the fetal monitor. It was scary to know he was so close to the end but something as uncontrollable as his body going into premature labor was terrifying.

Hank stayed with Connor at the clinic and kept the android calm with stories about how wonderful Cole's birth had been, and how Hank missed the nights were he would walk Cole up and down the hallway to soothe him to sleep.

Once morning came and there was no other sign of false labors or contractions Connor was discharged and free to go home with Hank, but was ordered to remain on bedrest until the end of the pregnancy.

"Just like old times. You get the guest bedroom and I'll keep you company between shifts."

"Too bad Sumo isn't still around."

"Yeah, well that massive mutt would've just gotten in your way."

"I still miss him."

"I know. But he was sick and now he isn't suffering anymore."

Connor continuously rubbed his hand over his bigger belly nervously as he sat upright on the bed.

"You're going to be okay, Connor. You've had three kids before, you know what you're doing."

* * *

**Thirty Four Weeks:**

Connor was actively counting the baby's kicks and never turned off his software as he tracked her vital signs in his visual sensors. His last appointment with Dr. Clark confirmed that the baby was still healthy but Connor couldn't keep himself from worrying.

Getting up slowly from the bed, his hands supporting his back and his big belly, Connor walked down the hallway to get another book to read to keep himself from getting too bored.

Hank returned home from his shift and gave Connor an odd look.

"That's not your bed."

"I needed something to read."

"I haven't really noticed but you're really getting big again. You're sure it's only one baby and not twins again?"

"I've have enough ultrasounds and much better software installed to confirm I'm only carrying one."

"Thought of any names?"

"The name 'Hannah Marie' just came to me when I saw her in my arms, I'm sure the same will happen to this one."

"Just so you know I dropped off some more boxes of diapers at your apartment and started stocking up on some formula. I have one other box of diapers in the hall closet and some formula in the fridge to tide you over until you're ready to go back to your apartment."

"Thanks for all your help Hank."

"Hey, by all legal documentation you're carrying my granddaughter. Of course I'm going to help you out, even if you weren't already my friend."

* * *

**Thirty Eight Weeks:**

Connor was getting restless and he was getting nervous. Most humans would show signs of labor at this stage in their pregnancy but Connor was still big and heavy with his second daughter.

"What did Dr. Clark say?"

"The baby is still on schedule and estimated to be eight pounds, nine ounces."

"Wow! That's a good weight."

"But uncomfortable to bear in my core."

"Can't be any heavier than the twins."

"You'd be surprised."

"Want to see if Dr. Clark will induce labor?"

"I'd rather let things progress naturally for the sake of the experiment."

"Do you want to check into the clinic and wait it out there?"

"I doubt a clinic bed would provide any more comfort or ease my mind compared to waiting here."

"Can't blame you there. I hate hospitals."

* * *

**Forty Weeks:**

Connor was full term and at his wit's end. Getting up from his bed with his LED yellow, his giant belly prominent pressed against the stretched tight fabric of his gray t-shirt so much that his popped navel was perfectly outlined at the peak of his stomach, Connor made his way down the hallway and addressed Hank who was stretched out over the couch watching the news.

"Hank."

"Are you in labor?"

"No. But I want to go to the clinic. I can't take this anymore."

"Okay, we'll go. Sit down and I'll go pack a bag so I can stay with you."

"Please hurry.  I'm very uncomfortable."

* * *

With the fetal monitor strapped to his belly once more Connor laid back in the bed in the clinic and waited for Dr. Clark to return with the test results.

"Everything is still normal, but I believe your body is refusing to enter labor because of that scare you had a few months back."

"Can you induce labor?"

"There are techniques we can use, but considering you're stable I'd like to wait a while longer."

"Longer?"

"Human babies can be up to three weeks late after their due date, it's not uncommon."

"Three entire weeks?"

"Don't worry Connor. If nothing happens in three weeks I will induce labor for you."

"Thank you.  I guess."

* * *

**Forty One Weeks:  
**

Connor was getting annoyed with his body's lack of cooperation.  And during that week he continued to grow a little bigger as the baby he was carrying did the same.

"Hank this is preposterous."

"Sorry Connor.  There's nothing I can do about it."

Patting his oversized belly as he sat on the couch Connor looked very uncomfortable.

"Try showering, that'll relax you."

"I'd rather focus on initiating the labor process, but my system isn't responding to the human fetus as it had done with my previous android fetuses."

"Don't worry about it.  When it happens it happens."

* * *

**Forty Two Weeks:  
**

Connor continued to grow and his navel was sticking outward from the mounting pressure like a cherry atop of a massive, heavy cake.

Groaning in discomfort Connor rubbed his hands over his taut belly as the baby kicked and created bumps against his tight artificial skin.

"Hank if I don't go into labor soon I think I'll pop.  Literally."

"Yeah, right.  That'd be a sight to see."  Hank put his hand on Connor's hugely distended belly.  "I can't imagine you feel very good right now.  How bad is it?"

"I have a massive pressure welling up inside of me and I am still gaining weight.  I fear that if I don't go into labor soon the baby will be too big to be delivered and I will require a Cesarean section."

"If you were in any danger your doctor would've done something two weeks ago."

"I hope you're right."  A strong kick made Connor sigh as he watched his baby pushing out against his skin.  "For both of our sake."

* * *

**Forty Three Weeks:  
**

Despite being full term for three weeks Connor's belly continued to grow and he was now as big as he was when he carried the twins.   Eager for the whole ordeal to finally end Connor pulled a Detroit Police department hoodie over his head hoping it'd cover up his large belly, it didn't, then waddled out of the guest room to speak to Hank in the kitchen.

"Hank, help me."

Hank looked up from his newspaper as Connor practically shoved his massive, torpedo tummy onto the surface of the kitchen table toward him.

"Are you in labor?"

"No, but I can't take this anymore."  Connor put his hand on top of his large belly and pulled up the hoodie.  "My belly hasn't even dropped yet.  I need to be induce before I explode!"

"Yeah, come on."

Hank changed his clothes, grabbed a bag and helped the overdue deviant waddle out to the car.

"I'll get that as fast as I can in case you actually do pop on the way."

"Not funny."

Connor sat in the front passenger seat and pushed it back all the way to keep his large belly from touching the dashboard.  He had to fight to get his seatbelt over his chest and over his greatly distended belly.

"Sit tight, Connor.  You'll have your baby sooner than you think."

"I hope so."  Connor patted and rubbed his belly as he watched the baby pushing up against his skin again with her strong kicks and squirms.  "I've waited long enough."

* * *

As Dr. Clark ran another ultrasound on Connor's far too large belly she agreed that it was time to induce labor.

"Remember, labor will be slow and difficult.  This is a human baby, not android."

"I've been through a difficult labor before."

"Okay. We'll start induction methods and hook you up to an android heart monitor as a precaution."

"And the baby?"

"We'll monitor the baby, too.  Don't worry."

* * *

Connor's LED was red and let out a deep groan of pain as the second hour of painful contractions came to an end. During to the water he had consumed during his pregnancy the excess water that was still in the filter was now escaping his system through his pores as he began to overheat from the pain and the overall strain he was body was enduring.

Hank handed Connor a cup mixed with ice chips and frozen thirium to chew on.

"How bad's the pain?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was only four out of ten?"

"Considering you've had three kids before, no. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Hannah is in Texas, Gage is in Paris and Nathaniel is in Australia. They said they'd visit at the beginning of next month."

"Damn."

"How long did it take for Susan to give birth to Cole?"

"Sixteen hours."

"I don't think I can endure sixteen hours of building pain."

"Sure you can. You can handle it."

* * *

Dr. Clark checked in on Connor and found him to only be five centimeters dilated despite four intense hours of contractions. As the android let out another loud groan of pain Hank wiped the sweat from his forehead and Dr. Clark placed a line into Connor's side to directly connect to the filter and keep him hydrated.

"I don't like how slowly your labor is progressing. I'm going to give you something else to hurry things along."

"Thank you." Connor panted. "Just keep her healthy."

Hank gave Connor more ice and thirium to chew on.  "Why don't you let her numb you so you don't have to deal with the pain?"

"I need to know when to push."

"Yeah, but if everything is as slow as it I bet that medicine would wear off when it's time and at least then you won't be so tired from the pain."

"Won't pain medication affect the baby?"

"Uh, I don't know. I don't know how your anatomy works with human pregnancies."

"I don't want to risk it."

"And I don't want to watch you suffer."

"I'll be able to do this. I just need to focus."

Another contraction tightly gripped Connor's belly causing him to wince and groan in pain. Hank grabbed onto Connor's hand and encouraged him to squeeze back as the painful contraction tore through his abdomen.

"Breathe Connor!"

Crushing Hank's hand and breathing slowly Connor endured the contraction and fell back against his bed exhausted.

"I don't like this. Dr. Clark better get things going for you soon!"

* * *

Thirteen hours of contractions and slow progress later Connor was fully dilated and ready to finally push.

"Okay Connor, get ready. Next contraction, push!"

Nodding obediently Connor braced himself, his hand still clutched around Hank's hand, and pushed with the next contraction.

Steadily the baby began her decent down into the birth canal. As she slipped further down Connor's belly slowly began to shrink as his womb fought to move and expel the new born from his body.

"That was great! Do the same with the next contraction. Push!"

Leaning forward a little with Hank's help Connor managed to push again, sweat pouring down his face and drenching his dark locks of hair in the process.

"Good! Again!"

Connor was exhausted. Hank had to support most of his weight as he leaned forward and pushed again.

"Hold on, don't push!"

"Why?"

"I need to ease out the head. Okay... Push!"

Connor pushed once more but felt like it was all for nothing. The baby wasn't moving and Connor was ready to pass out.

"Try again!"

Using all the strength he had Connor pushed again but it was the same result as before.

"Okay, Connor, listen to me."

Hank didn't like her voice. "What's wrong?"

"The baby is a little too big for his body.  It's possible he was carrying her for a little too long and now she's much bigger than anticipated.  I can get her out, but it's going to hurt and Connor you need to push as hard as possible when I say."

"Hear that Connor?"

Nodding Connor leaned back against the bed as sweat poured down his face.

"You can do it, Gage was big and you managed to deliver him just fine."

"Tired."

"Yeah, I know, but you can do it!"

Dr. Clark managed to ease out of the baby's head and coax out one shoulder and was working on the other when another contraction started. "Don't push yet!"

Connor was too tired to even attempt to push and he barely reacted to the pain.

"Connor, don't pass out."

"I'm trying to remain awake."

"Lean forward and then against me."

Connor let Hank move him upright and support his entire body up against his own.

"Shoulders are out! Okay Connor, one final push should do it!"

Bearing down as much as he could Connor managed to push one final time as the contraction tore through his abdomen and the baby was finally brought into the world with a shrill scream and covered in a mixture of red and blue blood.

"She's here!" Dr. Clark announced happily. "She's okay."

Connor smiled before his eyes closed and he fell back against Hank in a dead faint.

"Connor?" Hank moved and let Connor lay flat back against the bed as the android monitor began to go crazy. "What's wrong with him?"

Dr. Clark tied off the umbilical cord to the baby, cut it and swaddled her in a clean towel before placing her in a small bassinet for examination.

"His system is attempting to reject all of the implants. The software was designed to monitor the developing baby and now that the baby has been born his software is going haywire!"

"What can you do?"

"I have to remove the implants, NOW."

Dr. Clark summoned her assistant to the room to tend to the newborn baby while she worked to save Connor.

"Wait outside, I'll meet with you as soon as I can."

* * *

Connor awoke to the sound of tiny cooing and a voice softly soothing the source of the sound to his left. Opening his eyes and turning his head Connor saw Hank sitting in the chair beside his bed with the baby wrapped up in a pink blanket it in his arms.

"Hank?"

"Connor, you're okay. Dr. Clark had to remove the implants because of some bug or something, but the baby is okay."

"She's healthy?"

"Perfectly."

Carefully Hank passed the newborn from his arms over to Connor's arms to hold.  The baby had dark brown hair like Connor but dark blue eyes like Hank.  Whether not those features would remain had yet to be seen.

"Your daughter is beautiful."

"Clair. Her name is Clair."

"Beautiful name, too."

"Clair Hope."

"A little corny, but she's your daughter."

"And your granddaughter."

"I hope you're ready to take care of baby for two and half years. Then dealing with daycare, preschool, elementary school, middle school, high school, driver's education, puberty, curfew..."

"I'm ready." Connor smiled at his daughter as she squirmed about in his arms and let out a tiny yawn. "I have you to help me."

**-next chapter-  
**


	4. New Life

Connor was sitting at his desk and staring at his terminal screen intently. Hank was sitting across from him and stared at the deviant android with a small smile on his face.

"So, how's life with a human infant?"

"Tiring."

"They need a lot more attention than android infants, don't they?"

"Yes they do."

"Is Clair sleep well?"

"Most nights."

"You look tired."

"My rest-mode has been disrupted repeatedly."

"Want me to help you out?"

"Clair is only eight months old. While I trust you as her honorary grandfather I don't want to pass her off to you to babysit because I need to sleep."

"Connor you're dead on your feet. Maybe you should take some time off."

"I don't want to take time off. I want to work."

"Why?"

"Clair's care is more expensive than that of her older siblings. I can't afford to take time off."

"Seriously? You're great with money, I think you can afford at least one day off to rest."

"I really can't."

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't tell you take a day off."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Connor was getting more and more tired. He was also spending more time to himself and didn't like going out into the field anymore.

Captain Fowler walked up to Connor and gave him an order. "Take the interrogation in one."

"Yes Captain."

Connor got up from his desk slowly and absentmindedly cupped his hand against his stomach as he walked. Once inside the interrogation room he sat down across from the suspect and began to question him.

Hank had been out on a case and returned in time to see Connor's desk empty. Figuring out where his deviant partner had gone Hank went to the observation room to watch the interrogation with curious interest.

Connor slid the photographic evidence toward the arrested suspect. "Why'd you kill him?"

"It's not a him. It's an IT." The angry man snarled.

"Alright, then why did you kill it?"

"Can't kill a machine. You can only break it."

"Then why did you break it?"

"I didn't like its face."

"That's unfortunate. You will be charged with murder."

"NO." Standing up from the table quickly the man managed to break his wrists free of the cuffs and flip the table over toward Connor. "Machines aren't alive!"

Hank rushed into the interrogation room as Connor fell back against the floor and up against the wall with his hands covering his stomach and pulling his knees up to his chest. Drawing his gun Hank managed to keep the man away from his partner long enough for Chris and Gavin to restrain the man and take him back to the holding cells. As the man was taken away Hank put his gun back into his holster and crouch in front of Connor.

"Are you hurt?"

"...No."

"What's wrong?"

Connor looked frightened as he straightened out his legs and pulled open his jacket to reveal the slight well of stomach. "...I'm expecting another android."

"Wait, what?!"

As if to explain things more clearly Connor flipped his tie over his shoulder and ran his hands over his rounded stomach, smoothing out the fabric of his shirt to make his distended belly more obvious. "...I'm pregnant."

"Fuck." Hank put his hand down on Connor's stomach.

"I'm not supposed to be able to carrying any more androids but I am."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because this isn't supposed to happen. My system didn't alert me to the pregnancy and I only realized what was happening when my belly began to distend two weeks ago. Two days ago I saw a technician who confirmed my pregnancy and my gestational rate. But she is malnourished."

"How far along? You look about five months, er, weeks big."

"Seven."

"Seven? But you're so small for seven weeks."

"Hank I don't think this one is going to make it."

"What? Why?"

"She is very underweight and she doesn't move."

"How can she be underweight?"

"My system doesn't recognize this pregnancy and so I've had to direct excess thirium into my womb manually. But I didn't know she was there until two weeks ago, when she was only five weeks old. She's very weak. I don't think she'll live long after she's born."

"Connor are you emotionally detaching yourself from her?"

"It's easier that way."

"First of all, no it's not. Second of all, you're going back on maternity leave. But I'll tell Fowler to let you stay behind a desk so you can keep working. If you're going to have two babies you'll need all the money you can get."

"You'd do that for me?"

"You're my friend, of course I would. And that way I can keep an eye on you."

"Thank you."

"Come on. Let's go talk to Fowler and then tomorrow I'm taking you to another clinic for another check up."

* * *

The next day Connor was laying on an exam table in a clinic with a technician running an ultra sound over his too small belly. The technician confirmed Connor's worst fears.

"She's holding on, but she's very small." The technician lightly patted Connor's stomach. "Have you felt any movement at all?"

"None."

"I don't like this."

Hank was in the exam room with Clair in his arms. "How do we help them both healthy?"

"More thirium."

"I'll see what I can do."

The technician turned the ultra sound off and pressed a tape measure over Connor's modest and too small bump. "No, I don't like this at all. You're about six inches smaller than average and you need to get some weight in this baby, now."

Connor sighed and wiped away a tear. "How?"

"Like I told your friend, more thirium."

"How much do I need to drink?"

"Essentially as much as you can stomach without getting sick. Don't hold back and I want to see you in one week to check your progress."

Connor's hand went to his stomach and remained there.

Hank stepped up to Connor and gave his friend a confident stare. "Don't give up on your baby Connor. She's a fighter like you."

* * *

Confined to his desk Connor resumed his case files only to have Hank push bottles of Thirium every hour, on the hour. As much as Connor hated to think of himself as 'pigging out' on the thirium he knew he needed to keep drinking in order to save his baby.

"Keep drinking."

Connor had finished his third bottle of thirium in just as many hours and his stomach felt full.

"Feel sick?"

"No. Just bloated."

Hank saw that Connor's belly was only a slight bump under his shirt instead of being the mound it should've been for being so far into his pregnancy.

"Drink another."

"I can't force the baby to put on all her weight at once."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

Opening a fourth bottle of thirium Connor began to drink the blue liquid slowly and grimaced as it filled his already full stomach.

"Don't drink until you puke. You're not at a kegger."

"Sorry."

"She still isn't moving?"

"No. And I can barely detect her heartbeat when she's sleeping."

"Connor don't give up hope. You're a great father and the fact that you managed to get pregnant again despite being told it was impossible means that kid is already a lot stronger than you're giving her credit for."

"Thanks Hank."

As the hours ticked by Connor finished off the fourth bottle of thirium and had just started on the fifth when he felt a strange pressure building up in his stomach. As he put his hand to the side of his belly to cradle it the deviant android gave Hank a strange look.

"What's up?"

"...I think it's working."

"The thirium?"

"Yeah. My stomach feels bigger."

Hank looked at the deviant's stomach around the desk. "Maybe."

Sitting back in his seat Connor ran his hands over his belly and noticed that the buttons on his shirt seemed more strained. Small patches of his artificial skin were showing through at the peak of his belly just around his bellybutton.

"Yeah, it does look like you got bigger."

Connor realized the pressure he was feeling was from the belt on his jeans becoming too tight. "Maybe gorging on thirium is the best option. Although I feel gross drinking so much of it so quickly."

"Do what you have to do to save your daughter."

"My daughter." Connor's hand rubbed over his distended belly with moderate affection. "That's right. This is my daughter."

By the time the shift ended Connor had consumed nine bottles of thirium and was on the verge of feeling sick. Putting both hands on his growing stomach Connor got up suddenly and clumsily walked over to the men's bathroom. Hank got up and followed after his partner.

Connor was leaning against the bathroom sink with his eyes closed in pain.

"Connor what's wrong?"

"My stomach! I think I drank too much thirium."

"Are you in pain?"

"A little." Standing upright from the sink Connor pulled back his jacket and revealed his less modest swell of a stomach.

"Whoa! I think you did get bigger. You look like your shirt is going to pop open."

Connor's hand slipped under his belly and made his way to his belt buckle. Loosening the buckle Connor gave his restrained stomach more room and with it the pain stopped.

"That helped. And it's embarrassing."

"Why? You're pregnant."

"But I had also been drinking thirium all day long like a glutton."

"Connor don't worry about it. Now it's the end of day so let me drive you over to your apartment so you can pay the babysitter and relax."

* * *

**One Week Later - Connor is eight weeks/months along.**

"Much better!" The technician measured Connor's belly and ran another ultrasound. "You put on the weight as I had hoped and now your baby is growing just as she should."

"She's stable?"

"Very."

"Then why isn't she moving?"

"She should soon. Give her time to build up her strength."

Connor rubbed his much bigger stomach and looked at the baby on the ultra sound.

"Hold on little one. You can make it."

* * *

Connor waddled into the bullpen and sat behind his desk with his big belly resting on his lap.

"You look like you're actually pregnant now."

"And I feel like it too."

"What did the technician say?"

"Everything is looking much better. The baby is bigger and her weight is ideal."

"...But?"

"She isn't moving."

"Maybe she got too big too fast and now she doesn't have the room to move."

"Seems plausible."

"Keep drinking that thirium. Don't stop now."

By the end of that shift Connor felt incredibly heavy and put his hand to the side of his belly. As he did the button on the front of his shirt over his bellybutton popped open and his outward bellybutton popped out!

Connor blushed a dark blue color and put his hand over the popped hem.

Hank saw what happened and laughed as he gave Connor his large wool coat to wear. "Connor it's okay. You're supposed to have a big belly."

"...Not this big. At least not this quick."

"Thought of any names?"

"...I've been calling her 'little one', but I think that should change."

"How about Lily?"

"Lily? I like it... Lily Heather."

"Where'd Heather come from?"

"I like the flower theme."

"Oh. Whatever, she's your kid."

* * *

**Connor's ninth and final week:**

Connor was awoken at two in the morning by Clair crying and a sharp pain in his lower belly. Sitting up on his bed Connor ran his hand over his full term belly and waddled into his daughter's room.

"I'm here Clair. I'll get you changed."

As Connor took care of the eight and half month old he felt a pressure welling up in his belly and he groaned in pain.

"No, not now Lily. It's too early in the morning."

Finishing with Clair's diaper change Connor carried his daughter back to her crib and felt more pressure welling up inside his stomach.

"No, no, no..."

As Clair was placed back in her crib Connor felt his stomach drop down and his center of gravity shifted.

"Please hold on until tomorrow, Lily. Just one more day so I can at least carry you the full nine weeks."

Informing the babysitter of her potential 'overtime' Connor put on a black t-shirt and a Detroit Police department hoodie over his massive belly. Waddling out of his apartment Connor made his way to his small car and drove to the precinct. As he made his way to the bullpen Connor felt his belly tighten a little but it wasn't anything alarming.

"Hank."

"Connor. Jeez, you look ready to pop."

"I think I am."

"Want me to take you to the clinic?"

"Not just yet. I want to carry Lily for one more day."

"What're you going to do? Cross your legs and hold her in?"

"I hope not."

"Sit down. And you tell me the moment anything happens."

As Connor sat down behind his desk he rubbed his hand over his large belly and sighed. Just as he felt like he was going to forget about his condition he felt a little bulge under his hand and he rolled back in his seat.

"Connor?"

"Hank. I felt her."

"Felt what?"

"Lily. She finally kicked."

"I told you she's a fighter."

Connor smiled and then winced as he felt another pressure in his belly and finally his water breaking. "...Hank?"

"What?"

"My water broke."

"Shit. Let's get you to the clinic."

Connor stood up slowly only to groan loudly and lean against his desk.

"Contraction?"

Nodding Connor rubbed his hand over his stomach to try to soothe the discomfort. "Big one."

"Then I'm calling an ambulance."

As he let his breath Connor groaned again and fell to his knees.

"Shit! What the fuck?"

"Hank! Lily wants to be born NOW."

"Fuck. Okay, I'm taking you to an interview room."

"What? Why?"

"You're not giving birth in the bullpen!"

"But I-" A third contraction hit him hard and he felt the baby slipping down into the birth canal rapidly. "You're right!"

Hank all but hoisted Connor up to his feet and dragged him into the room out of sight. "Breathe through it."

"Hank, I've never had labor this fast before."

"Didn't you say your body didn't even know you were pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe that's why your body is freaking out right now."

"I hope-" Fourth contraction stole his words.

Hank waited for the contraction to end before he helped Connor to lay over the table in the middle of the room and helped Connor slip off his hoodie.

"Sorry Connor. I have to remove your jeans."

"I know."

As the fifth contraction tightened his belly Connor breathed rapidly and clutched at his stomach. "Lily wants out!"

"Alright kid, you know what to do." Hank propped Connor's legs up and draped the hoodie over the android's legs. "Shit! The head's right there! Push!"

Connor bore down and pushed with all his strength and was rewarded with a burning pain. As Hank eased the head out Connor panted and pushed his hands against the top of his belly.

"Almost out. Push for the shoulders."

With the second push the small baby was brought into the world and Connor felt all of the pain and pressure in his belly finally ease up.

"Hank?" Connor lifted his head and looked at Hank who was holding the newborn androids in his hands. "Why isn't she crying?"

"I don't know."

Sitting up as best as he could Connor took Lily from Hank's hands and looked down at his newborn daughter. Pressing his ear to her plastimetal chest Connor heard nothing but knew what to do. Pressing his fingers against the center of Lily's chest he compressed her tiny thirium-pump until it began to pump on its own. As the pump activated Lily let out a shrill cry and her artificial skin generated over her frame.

"Lily... You made it."

Hank smiled brightly and used the hoodie to wrap up the newborn. "A fighter until the end."

"Thank you for encouraging me not to give up on her." Connor was on the verge of crying. "Now that I have her I can't imagine my life without her."

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> *feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off. I want to see how far this story goes! Take it away my fellow writers!


End file.
